


Heart's Filthy Lesson

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bruises, Drugs, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: He supposed Thor was probably on his way to find him, probably still furious with him, he didn't care. The whole ordeal had been a distant blur and he was sure his nose was probably broken too. He didn't need to be told he was sick. He didn't need to be told he was fucked in the head, all this he already knew. His phone still lay several feet away smashed where he'd thrown it in anger. Loki knew, that as always, he was the perpetrator of his own misery.He told him.Loki tries to get Thor's attention in a very stupid way.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/tags may be subject to change as the story progresses. Just be aware.

A dark haired boy stared into the distance like an inkblot against the grey sky. Loki stared dead eyed into the dark cityscape having moment's earlier been ripping his lungs with air, tears still drying on his cheeks. He wiped his nose on his sleeve daintily looking in disdain at the red smudge left behind. Running a hand through his hair he went to find a crushed box of cigarettes in his pocket and attempt to light one up with his shaky fingers.

He supposed Thor was probably on his way to find him, probably still furious with him, he didn't care. The whole ordeal had been a distant blur and he was sure his nose was probably broken too. He didn't need to be told he was sick. He didn't need to be told he was fucked in the head, all this he already knew. His phone still lay several feet away smashed where he'd thrown it in anger. Loki knew, that as always, he was the perpetrator of his own misery. 

He told him. 

That's what happened. He told him what he'd done, what was worse was why he'd done it. Kissing Jane at the party hadn't really been his intention, but he was drunk enough to do so. She had gone with it, Loki wasn't sure why, maybe too drunk too, confused, lonely. It had been pleasant enough, she was soft and pliant and smelt like vanilla, he like cheap liquor and menthols. Actually, it might've gotten further if it hadn't been for Thor barging in and smashing his face in. Loki was slightly glad of it. The first rule of stealing your hot brother's girlfriend to get his attention was to get caught right? 

That had certainly happened. 

Thor has wrenched him up by the hair when he found out and broke his nose. That didn't hurt so much. It was simple and to the point. That's what Loki could grasp and understand What hurt was Thor dropping him on the ground like he was diseased. A sick and wretched little animal getting a boner from his brother manhandling him. Loki snorted and spat on the floor, taking another shaking inhale from his cigarette. His lungs hurt but it kept him present, grounded. Physical pain kept him in place as it thrummed through his body, allowing him to blank out his mind. 

Loki always felt sick. His body didn't fit him, he always felt uncomfortable, unable to ever sit still and would fidget. He languishing beneath his sport's star brother's achievements, wanting nothing more than to share his glory a little, be by his side, together. But he was so gangly and lanky, felt like a broken little thing beside the lion. They'd been close once but as they grew older, as Thor blossomed into the charismatic, handsome young quarterback everyone loved and Loki trailed behind like a little shadow.

He remembered it then. The first time he felt hatred for his brother, it had been the exact same time he realised he wanted nothing more than to touch him. He was 14 and he'd been laying on the couch playing video games. His brother had come in still sweating and stinking from his football game. 'Get lost squirt'

Loki didn't say anything, just stretched mutely. 'Get out shithead, Jane's coming soon' 

'Fuck off' he'd said simply, trying to hide his disappointment. He had been secretly hoping Thor would join him after school to play video games here but of course, once again, girls took priority.

That's when Thor hit him, punching him squarely in the stomach. He almost lost his lunch from the impact and fell off the couch in a heap wheezing. He looked up at Thor in shock who peered down at him with his chest heaving. It him like a second punch when his eyes settled on Thor's dick packed up shorts still in a jockstrap but with no cup. He was half interested (probably for Jane) and a dark blush managed to spread itself across his cheeks. 

Loki shivered and put out the cigarette. He'd only managed a few puffs before giving up. He ran his hand through his hair again. Dawn was setting in and he must've been out there for hours. The cold morning dew settling finely on his skin. Birds sang and the traffic below stirred getting on with a new day that Loki hadn't even started yet. A powerful headache formed itself between his eyes, the familiar pressure of a hangover settling in. 

Too cold and too strung out to even care anymore, Loki slowly unfolded himself and picked up his smashed phone before descending back down into the warmth of the house. Bodies were strewn across the rooms on rugs and and any other flat surface people could lie on. The place looked like a fucked up morgue. 

Stepping over beer cups and bodies, he turned his eyes settled on Thor who had passed out sitting in a chair, his knuckles bruised from punching a wall. Jane was nowhere to be seen, she probably figured it better to head out over two brothers getting in a punch up over her.

He felt exhausted to the bone and settled on grabbing the first bus he could see coming up outside the townhouse. He sat outside folded in on himself and looking like shit sticking earbuds in despite not having any music. A bus wouldn't arrive for at least thirty minutes. Loki groaned audibly and reached for his familiar packet of smokes. One broken lonely cigarette looked up at him and Loki chuckled sadly picking it out and lit it.

Thor had somehow appeared in between. Crossing the street with effortless strides. He looked rough too

'Loki!'

Loki just stared at nothing. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with this shit for at least a few hours and he certainly wouldn't be ready then or now. Maybe Thor could just hit him again so he'd black out. 

Thor just stared down at him. He must've looked quite pathetic. 

'I'm getting the car' he said quietly. 

\-----

The car ride home was silent. They'd done the whole exchange in mime mostly. Loki was pretty sure that Thor shouldn't be driving considering the state he was in but didn't say anything. Bruising had already begun to emerge under his eyes. Loki probably needed a trip to the emergency room but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He opened the window, trying to keep himself awake until they got home. Thor side eyed his brother and sighed. 

They pulled up outside the house, Thor cut the engine and locked the doors before Loki could let himself out, he clung to the door before turning to meet Thor's face staring blankly into the distance.

'You fell'

'what?' Loki's eyebrows raised

'You. Fell.' he said, seething anger in his tone.

'Oh... sure' Loki said finally. His hands wrung together waiting for Thor to let him out. 

Finally he heard the sweet sound of the lock pop itself open and he sprang out of the car like a cat waiting to go out for a piss. He didn't look behind him even once.

\----

Thor looked at himself in the mirror quickly before heading out the door. He just got a text from Darcy about a party across town, she said Jane was going to meet him there 'we got blow' was all he needed to get him off butt. 

The night had gone the usual way, a few couples had already broken up by midnight, some guy had puked in someone's work shoes, a gang of girls had locked themselves in the bathroom with the blow and were crying. Loki had shown up at some point and had been goaded into taking shots of shitty cheap tequila. The applause long forgotten now that he was passed out on the couch. He got startled awake by some heavy handed couple pushing him off, falling off onto the dirty carpet. 

'Oh! Sorry man! Didn't see you!' 

Feeling like he wanted to puke, he crawled along the rug before managing to steady himself onto his feet. Pushing people out the way to get himself out the balcony door. He retched and puked up most of his stomach contents to a few onlookers disdain who moved away. People milled in and out swaying and chatting ignoring the crumpled boy in the corner.

It was disgusting, but he felt a lot better. The cold air hit his face and he soon gained the capacity to move and light a cigarette. 

'You alright there Lo?' a brown haired girl emerged, she was swaying too, eyes blown out and glassy. She swung her arm around him and plucked the cigarette from his fingers taking a long drag. It was then that his mind caught up with him, it was Jane, Thor's girlfriend. He hadn't ever been up that close before, it was strange, she smelled like him, she was wearing his checkered jacket. 

'Where's Thor got to?' he managed to slur out before taking the cigarette back.

'Dunno...beer run maybe? What've you been up to? Haven't seen you at all!' Jane shook him.

'Nothing, getting fucked up mostly' Jane let out a genuine chuckle and hit his shoulder again. 

'You're funny!' Loki gave a small smile.

Jane was never like this, usually reserved, even a little cold towards him. She never paid any mind to Thor's little brother really, preferring to give him a quick smile and walk away whenever she accidentally met his eye. 

'Do you have another one?' she said, another one meaning a cigarette. She pawed at him a little, playfully. She put her hand in his lap, maybe on purpose, he wasn't sure. His brain was full of static. She smelt good.

He pulled out a well worn box and gave her one, lighting it as if he were a gentleman. She puffed away happily and didn't think twice at pecking him on the mouth. A smoky, dirty kiss. 

It did something to him to have something of Thor's in his hands. 

He gazed at her, trying it out, trying his luck at lifting her chin before reaching in with an open mouth, kissing her languidly. It tasted like smoke and alcohol but it was exciting enough that they both dived in. Loki gripped the oversized jacket she was wearing -Thor's jacket- with all his might, maybe the smell could get on him, maybe he could take it. 

'The FUCK'

Loki almost jumped out of his own skin. Before he knew it he was being dragged by his hair by a huge hand. Swearing and screeching filled his ears and he felt his limp body being thrown like a rag doll. He suddenly felt sober. 

The balcony filed out, it was too late and the bloodthirst of seeing maybe the fifth couple of the night get into spats had lost its appeal. The drunk happy go lucky negotiators weren't even going touch this one. It was getting late now and the police would probably get called.

Thor turned his attention to Loki again who was piled on the floor. He was shaking and breathing heavily, mouthing silently trying his best to get his words out he was so furious.

'Why did you do that?' he managed quietly

'I dunno' Loki found his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

'WHY. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. DO THAT?!'

'Thor, I don't fucking know!'

That was met with a quick wap to the face, a sickening crunch and blood gushed from Loki's nose. He landed on his ass, hands instantly went to cup the dark red tendrils coming from his face he stared in shock, that he managed to get Thor so angry. It was almost like his own personal best.

'FUCK YOU!'

Loki just stayed silent letting the blood flow out his nose and stain his clothes. The pain throbbed and ebbed and he spat blood onto the ground. 

'the fuck you want me to say to you _Thor_, we were drinking alright, it happened'

'You can't just keep your hands off my shit can you?'

'Yeah well'

'Why?'

'The fuck do you mean why?'

'No, really why? You want her? Fucking keep her I'm done, I'm fucking done' Thor ran his hand through his hair, looking to go back through the double doors again and leaving his stupid bloody brother on the floor. 

'No dumbass! I want _you_!' 

Thor froze. It took him a few moments to turn around and look at him with a deadeyed stare. Feelings of betrayal bubbling up and transforming into something else. Adrenaline thrummed though his body. Thor felt like he was going to be sick. 

'Me?' he said, flatly. Maybe he was gunning up to punch him in the other side of his nose. Loki winced as Thor stepped towards him again, grabbing Loki by the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. Loki could feel his breath on his face he was so close. 

'You want me?' 

Loki nodded and couldn't look him in the eye. He looked down and caught sight of his crotch oh fuck.oh fuck.don't look don't look don't look

He squeezed his eyes together and it was enough for Thor to catch on. He dropped his brother on the ground like a sack of potatoes when he saw. Thor wanted to scream. 

'Sick. Fuck'

When Thor slammed the door behind him, Loki curled in on himself and let out the sobs he'd been holding in. Thor's words dancing in his head. _Sick fuck sick fuck sick fuck sick_


	2. Chapter 2

Thor crawled into bed exhausted but unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling instead, brain running a mile a minute. He wanted to trash the whole house, wanted to rage and scream.

Must have coke still in your system idiot.

He threw a hand up to cover his eyes and groaned loudly. Before he'd walked in on his stupid little brother macking on his girlfriend he'd intended on dragging Jane off to one of the many bedrooms in the townhouse. All his pent up anticipation had nowhere to go and he was pissed. Confused too because fuck. Loki's face danced across his mind.

The way he looked at you

Thor just got the pillow then and put it over his whole face, thinking idly about just smothering himself. Thoughts about fucking Jane had made him half hard under the blanket, too tired to protest the ceaseless energy of his mind. He was a confused mess who just wanted to sleep. Jane had cried to him afterwards, he was as emotional as a wall and she had given up and gone home. She tried to explain to him and apologise, Thor had half listened through his quiet rage and betrayal.

Images went rapid fire on a carrousel around his brain the way Loki had reacted to him, the blood that gushed from his nose, Jane's soft breasts, the line of coke he took. The whole thing was bizarre and he was in no mood to dissect and try to see what it all meant. It was a dangerous proposition but he decided to jerk off. He had a mind that just wouldn't shut up, maybe it'd help somewhat.

He reached for his phone and swiped a handful of missed phone calls and messages. All that shit he would deal with later, right now it was time for giant tits or something, anything to shut up his brain. He scrolled a main page of his favourite site, the screen filled with regular big titted pornstars and asses, things that were popular that day. He paused 'Big cocked boy satisfies his step-mom to avoid cutting his hair' he watched a few seconds watching as a fresh faced, thick cocked boy dived into some well worn porn cunt. He kept going. A video caught his eye, one that autoplayed on his screen of slight, soft looking boy holding his underwear in his hand as he fingerfucked himself. Thor blinked a few times and scrolled past but nothing looked good, he went back up to look again. Fuck it. He didn't usually go for boys but once in awhile it satisfied a certain itch, and it was right there. He clicked on it, watching as the amateur arranged his camera but hid his face, wearing a crappy black surgeons mask, long dirty blonde hair. He lay back, showing off his surprisingly substantial cock, thick and hard as he jerked it back and forth a few times. Thor skipped a few seconds in, the boy had pulled out a bottle of lube and was working at his hole, he turned on his stomach and reached for a black dildo. Thor had to turn the volume down awkwardly when a loud moan emitted from his phone. He jerked his cock in sync, imagining bending the lad over and splitting him open and pulling his hair, Thor bit down on his lip trying to keep from groaning loudly.

Loki kissing Jane suddenly spread across his mind. His thing fingers gripping Thor's jacket that he'd given her to stay warm. Long neck tilted and exposed under his collar as he kissed her deeply.

He came messily on his hand. Reality suddenly set into his bones but so did exhaustion, ignore it. He used his underwear to clean up and threw them somewhere, he huffed, rolling over to finally sleep.

\-----

Loki felt and looked like absolute shit. He sat silently munching at his cereal and looking anywhere but up. His father looked down at him suspiciously but didn't bother asking why his son had bruising under his eyes and a bandaid over his nose. He simply sniffed and turned his newspaper.

Thor walked in, poured himself a large milk and went to walk out again

'Why's your brother all beat up Thor?' Odin said without looking up. Loki paused, not lifting his eyes.

Thor shrugged 'Dunno why don't you ask him'. Loki curled in on himself. When it came down to it, he wasn't that great an actor. Thor took that opportunity to escape.

Odin finally put down his newspaper and looked Loki dead in the eye. 'I don't care what happened but you better have an answer for mom'. Loki made a small noise of compliance before resuming his breakfast.

\-----

After the incident everything leveled out somewhat. Loki explained his fucked up nose as a drunk accident- which wasn't entirely a lie. He got a few side eyes at school, talk had made the rounds pretty easily.

Loki didn't even fucking want to be at that stupid fucking party, really, when he thought about it. Really he wanted to stay in his dark room hidden under blankets with no human contact. Maybe he just wanted to be dead. The thing that had gotten him to go in the first place was to see if he could contrive a situation where he could hang out with his own brother. His own brother, whom he lived with didn't want a thing to do with him and he felt sad and pathetic for it.

Jane had come into the picture around about the same time Thor was losing interest in him. It was very much a natural way of things, their bond getting tested by the trials and tribulations of trying to fuck and get fucked, maybe making a few friends at school and not sticking out too much. The days of building forts, going fishing, climbing trees and sleeping in their treehouse a thing of the past. Something they had long outgrown.

Loki remembered sleeping in the treehouse one night, late night chatting about things they shouldn't. They both lay in sleeping bags on the rough splittery floor of the treehouse, it was the end of summer, bugs were still everywhere, but they didn't care. Thor and Loki loved their late night talks and reading comics by candlelight, reading silently then reading out loud the pages they liked. Suddenly Loki put his comic down.

'Hey did you hear about Mr. Stark keeping booze under his desk? Darcy saw him take out a flask last week!'

'Yeah well that's not as bad as Ms. Romanoff'

'what about her?'

'I heard she used to work for the Russian mob and she has nudes online!'

'are you stupid? That's just a rumour, I bet you believed Mr. Rogers worked on the atom bomb'

'I thought he did?'

'He's 35 you idiot!'

'Oh...whatever nevermind' Thor looked down again before a thought occurred to him 'hey, who do you like in school?'

'What?'

'Who do you like Loki, it's a simple question'

'well I like Fandral he's alright but he needs to stop always borrowing my pens'

Thor laughed hysterically, clutching his sides. It took him a few moments to recover and wipe the tears from his eyes 'You're fucking dumb! Oh my god! Nooo what girls do you like huh?

He just blushed horribly with the sleeping bag over his head, sitting upright like a meerkat. He didn't care about girls yet! He still wanted to wear Star Wars pyjamas and eat fruit loops in the tree house, see how high he could climb and pull pranks on the neighbours.

Loki's eyes shifted about 'uh...I dunno'

'C'mon Loki! You're what, 13 now? We can't sit in this treehouse forever ya know'

It dawned on Loki right then that maybe Thor was humouring him. He was 15, he was getting too old to be hanging out with his little dweeb brother in the fort, he had girls he wanted to hang out with, booze he wanted to steal. Loki got curious enough then to slip in his own interrogation. Thor had been sneaking texts, probably for his benefit, all night.

'What about you though? Who've you been talking to?'

Thor looked at his phone 'Jane' he said with a pause

'Who?'

'Jane Foster'

'Who's she?'

'Just a friend, she's really cool, actually she's helping me with the science fair project'

'Oh?'

'Yeah she's friends with Darcy'

Loki looked at him, expressionless. It was like unearthing a whole new discovery he wanted no part of. He suddenly realised he had no idea about his brother's life, it had suddenly become secret and closed off from him for the first time. He used to know everything about Thor, what time he woke up, what he ate when he didn't do his homework, but as they got older, heck, Loki didn't even know who Thor was friends with, what food he liked if he had a girlfriend...

He felt betrayed. Mostly, he felt guilty for even feeling betrayed. He didn't understand, why couldn't it just be him, Thor and the treehouse forever? Why did other people have to get involved?

The rest went blank. He probably just rolled over and went to sleep, had he cried? He didn't remember, all that he was left with was wanting to disappear.

The next time he'd gone to that treehouse he saw his brother with his pants around his thighs, in a rut with his new girlfriend having awkward teenage sex. His first instinct was to call out, yell, say something, laugh, throw stones but he didn't, he stayed rooted to the spot, legs unable to move. He had finally managed to slink away quietly without being noticed, the image of Thor's strong hips grinding away embedded in his mind.

That place was tainted now. He never went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had been avoiding him all week. When he entered a room, Thor would walk out. He wasn’t waiting in his car to give him rides after practice, wasn’t lounging in his pants in the living room. He seemed to disappear from him at school, it was like Thor was somewhere else, a ghost on the periphery. 

Loki's phone was still smashed as was his nose and his ego to some extent. He guessed everyone was just going to pretend everything was all hunky dory, fucking fine. The event that had broken him was a distant dream in the mist for everyone but him. Shame remained but the looks and whispers that he got at school had died down at least. It didn’t stop the ache that made him want to run away, feel the cold air rip his lungs, his legs ache but keep on running until there was nowhere left to go.

The sky opened, plump heavy raindrops clashing with the earth, a cool chill finally cutting through the thick stifling summer air. Loki’s hair clung to his skull like a hand, he got home to a grey empty house, he climbed the stairs to his room-a precious hiding place- before dumping his bag on the floor with a wet thud.

Feeling like a fine layer of other people's lives and other people's dirt had settled in his skin, Loki went to take a shower. Looking in the mirror he noticed that the bruises under his eyes were fading and he was able to breathe again- despite his nose being slightly askew- he kinda liked it, he felt like it made him look older, more interesting as though he had lived through something. At it least it had stopped hurting so much. He took one final look at the mirror before undressing and stepping into the hot running water. Thor was going to be home soon and he wanted to see if he could catch him before he locked himself in his room, maybe convince him to watch a movie in the den. Really, he wanted to see if he could catch his tired brother relaxed and open in his gym shorts. Loki smiled bitterly. It was all wishful thinking, he’d likely just get something else broken.

You see Loki had already accepted he was a sick fuck. The words settled into his bones just like how his nose had healed. He couldn't help it. Deep down, he wished that Thor could see it too, sometimes that whole wishful thinking thing made him see it, the way Thor would look at him when he thought he wasn't looking, the way he touched him, the smiles he would get sometimes. Maybe it was all his imagination but he clung to it desperately, a little colourful thread of hope in Loki’s grey little world. 

Even looking at Thor objectively, he was beautiful, well kept hair, twinkling eyes, soft trimmed beard and of course a body that had built up to be its bronze best. When he was small, he always found himself trying eagerly to follow behind, always trying to gain his brother’s approval. Loki worshipped and loved Thor, yes, but as he grew older something caught up in that love and got twisted. At first he thought it was obsession spurring him on, unhealthy but understandable, but something didn’t feel quite right. Loki began to crave Thor’s small touches, a bear hug, a tap on the arm, anything, then they became fewer as they got older. In old made Loki want to bury himself in Thor’s chest and never leave, feel how his abs had grown, how his cock would feel soft against his stomach...

Looking down, his cock was half hard. He gave it a nonchalant tug, heart not really into it. Stress has built up in the pit of Loki's stomach, energy that had nowhere left to go. He had fidgeted and tapped his way through the day, people's faces a blur, the things people had said to him white noise. He tugged again, hoping to bring himself out of his head and into his body. 

Closing his eyes, he thought about the time he saw Thor in the treehouse, how the two globes of his ass looked with his belt and jeans tucked under them holding them up perfectly. He thought about how big Thor must be from the times he peaked at him in his gym shorts or padding around the kitchen barefoot in his grey pyjama bottoms. Loki almost choked when he saw the outline of Thor's dick one morning, half hard and innocent as he went to pour coffee, he hadn’t even noticed. He groaned out loud, it should be illegal to have a brother that looked like that. 

He tugged again, fully hard now, he closed his eyes and rested his back against the cool glass wall of the shower, the image of his brother's cock slipping free of his pyjamas playing in his mind. As if on cue, the front door slammed as someone came home. It didn't break Loki's fantasy, he ignored it and continued, only tried to hurry it up a little. 

Footsteps started edging towards the bathroom door. Loki's hand flew to his mouth to stifle a yell as his frenzied hand worked at himself. 

'Having fun in there?' 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  _

_ Thor. _

Without warning, he came with a cry, going brilliant red at the sound escaping his mouth. He groaned into his hand hoping to regain some form of composure, too mortified to do anything else.

'Finished? I want my beard oil'

A red faced Loki emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, he tried his best to squeeze past his huge brother standing in the doorway. Thor grabbed him by the arm

'Hey... how's that nose doing?'

Loki looked petrified up at him, so caught off guard that he didn't have time to put on an act a tremble lilting in his voice 'It's fine!”

Without missing a beat, Thor got him by the chin tilting his head back to peer at him closely. Loki scrambled to grab the towel around his waist thanking everything that was holy that he had just taken care of himself. Thor kept him very still, hands barely touching him as he looked curiously at his own handiwork of what he had made of his brother's nose. 

'You sure?' he said, touching the bridge. The sting brought him back to reality, he slapped Thor's hand away.

'You're fucking weird'

Loki mustered enough courage to walk away and disappear into his bedroom. Heart pounding in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor had been gone for exactly a month, gaining credits for his college application on the other side of the country, stressed up to his eyeballs and tired. 

So when he came back, exhausted and found Loki curled up in his bed he sighed and gave up, all fight in his body completely dissipated. 

It reminded him of when they were little, Loki was always his little shadow, always wanting to tag along with the big kids but couldn't keep up, left behind. After playing baseball with his friends, Thor came back one day to find Loki sleeping with his cheek against his bedroom window, face red from contact with the cold glass, snoring sweetly.

He crawled into bed next to him, dragging Loki against his chest, who stirred a little but buried his face in. 

'I missed you'

'I guessed'

Loki looked up at him, eyes glassy. Thor wanted nothing more than to kiss his stupid baby brother and give him the world. He bore the scars of Thor's anger he wanted to replace them with scars of Thor's love. 

Tentatively, slowly, he brought his lips to Loki's brow, nuzzling him slightly. He squeezed his pliant body, without thinking, he pushed Loki onto his back and kissed him fervently, he kissed out Loki's gasps of surprise, sucked them right up and ate them. Thor was kissing him! He wanted to cry! Big wet tears escaped his eyes, Thor just opened him up further, he melted feeling his teeth and tongue delve him in two. It was a beautiful new dangerous thing to discover his brother's body, hard warm and flush against him. A hand found its way under Loki's t-shirt, squeezing and touching him along the way, making new discoveries. His fingertips brushed a nipple which emitted a loud moan and a brilliant red blush from an embarrassed Loki,the kind of blush he would get when he would get caught taking Thor's things, Thor revelled in it, smiling. He broke away looking down at him like he was about to be eaten alive.

'You like that huh?' Thor did it again, lifting to reveal Loki's pale chest. Loki mewled deliciously beneath him as Thor went to suck hard at his tits. 

'Thor! Tho-  _ ahh! Fuck oh my god' _ he could feel Thor's lips curl against him as his fingers found the lump in his crotch. He humped against him, loving every second of his brother's attention, the pads of his fingers feeling so hard, so real...

Loki woke up with a start. 

Thor's alarm clock buzzing against his head. He must've slept until morning, turning to put it off, he crushed his morning wood against the mattress sighing. All at once he wanted to die. There he was hard as fuck in his brother's bed after having a suspiciously vivid sex dream about him. 

Thor had been gone for weeks and he really did  _ miss _ him. Loki had snuck into his brother’s empty bed every night since he had left, his scent eventually fading on his skin. His sheets didn’t even smell like Thor and Loki had even tried to replicate it. Going through his colognes and oils and hair formula, it just didn’t feel quite right. 

All that he was left was an ache for his brother and just wanted to hold him, even just once. Wiping his puffy red eyes he got up and took a scalding shower, washing away Thor's ghost from his body.

\------

Thor had gone away, it was true, enrolled in a summer programme to gain him those last few precious credits . The reality, he’d jumped to it, any chance of getting away seemed like the most appealing thing, living, working, dying all in the same town was a prospect Thor wasn’t exactly all that enthusiastic for. He felt like he was running up and over the biggest steepest mountains to escape a deep burning itch of whatever seed had been planted in his past.

When Thor saw Jane and Loki the first thing that came to mind was betrayal. The anger that welled up from deep within his innards had been the anger that roared and smashed his brother’s nose. A primal, not uncommon, battle between two brothers over a girl. But it wasn’t just that. 

The next thing that struck him in the gut when he saw them was the guilt. The guilt that he had failed them both. While he was off doing something unimportant, two lonely people had found each other and Thor wasn’t needed. He thought he really loved Jane but she had already seen the cracks in their relationship far before he’d found them on the balcony. Thor was expert in pretending everything was okay, plastering on a smile and charming his way through his challenges, it would get harder every passing day.

Thor knew the path was already laid out for him, he’d get a scholarship, enter a good school, take over their father’s practice to let him retire and have a nice, normal, well-rounded life. Jane was squeezed in there somewhere, oh and his sports, his friends...and maybe at the bottom of the rung Loki. 

He couldn’t even look at Loki anymore, the two black eyes he’d given him were fading but he could tell he had scarred him somewhere deep down in the pit of his soul. 

_ I want you! _

It rang around his brain like an annoying jingle and he tried to shake it out of his head, it just left him confused. So he just kept his distance from Loki instead, coming home late after practice or trying to mend things with Jane who nowadays just gave him slow and guilty tired smiles even though he’d already forgiven her. Eventually he has decided to take the programme, escaping for a month to clear his head and try and make sense of it all. 

The new environment had been good him, clean air and new people. He'd focussed primarily on his task, he felt like he was in emotional rehab. He'd get up at dawn, tend to the camp clearing all debris, make the fire, shower, dress and get the kids ready for camp. It was clean, easy living and Thor loved it. All the while Loki's desperate pleas echoed around and bounced in his brain


End file.
